Fragrance is an important element that creates, for example, preference, a sense of luxury, a sense of ease, and expectations for the effect for products and the like. Furthermore, a distinctive fragrance provides a product differentiation effect and the capacity for attracting customers. On the other hand, in order to control, for example, a long-lasting property and balance of fragrance, generally, a fragrance is imparted to a product using a fragrance composition in which a plurality of fragrance materials are mixed together. It is required for the fragrance materials composing the fragrance composition to be highly harmonious with other fragrance materials.
As a fragrance material, which is a nitrile compound with an alicyclic structure, Peonile (Givaudan), 2-cyclohexylidene-2-phenylacetonitrile, is known to have a fresh, grapefruit, geranium, rose floral-like odor (Non-Patent Document 1). Furthermore, Azuril (Innospec), 4(3)-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carbonitrile, is known to have a citrus-like odor (Non-Patent Document 2).

In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing a mixture of isomers of 3-cyano-3-methyl- and 4-cyano-4-methyl-1-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)cyclohexane, which has a soft, floral odor and is produced by reacting myrcene with methacrylonitrile in a closed system at high temperature.
Patent Document 2 discloses a fragrance composition characterized by containing an olfactory perceptible amount of compound of dimethylcyclohexane-3-nitrile or trimethylcyclohexane-3-nitrile and a suitable carrier.
Patent Document 3 discloses that a particular cyclohexane derivative having a cyano group or a carbamoyl group has a pharmacological action such as an antiallergic action and therefore is a useful compound as a pharmaceutical agent.
Furthermore, it is known that Lyral (IFF), 4(3)-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde, has a lily of the valley like odor similar to hydroxycitronellal (Non-Patent Document 1).
Very roughly speaking, fragrance materials have similar fragrance notes when they have similar structures to each other, but there are many exceptions. Particularly, when a plurality of substituents are combined to change the fragrance note, it is difficult to predict how the fragrance note will change and it also is difficult to predict the harmonicity with other fragrance materials.